diceblockfandomcom-20200214-history
Toad
Toad is a character in the Mario Party series. He starts out as a host from Mario Parties 1, 2, 4 and Advance, and for the rest of the series, he is a playable character. Toad is a loyal attendant of Princess Peach and the protector of the Mushroom Kingdom for a long time. When Peach is kidnapped by Bowser, Toad helps Mario on his quest with helpful advice. Toad also rewards Mario with items whenever Toad is saved. There are different colors of Toads in the Super Mario series, such as Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and Green Toad. In the Mario Party series 'Mario Party' Toad first appeared as one of the hosts in this first Mario Party game. When Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, and Donkey Kong all argued about who the real Super Star should be, Toad stops their argument by telling them to go to a Warp Pipe and go on an adventure to compete each other for a title of "Super Star". He typically explained the rules of the board maps During the Adventure Board games, Toad is seen next to a Star Space. Any player who lands on a Star Space gets a Star, but they will have to buy that Star for 20 Coins. In a single-player mode, Mini-Game Island, after clearing all mini-games and reaching to the Goal Space, the player will have one final challenge: defeat Toad in Slot Car Derby 2. If the player defeats him, then Toad will reward the player with the new Mini-Game. 'Mario Party 2' Toad appeared again as the host in this game. He wears different clothing to match a theme of the boards that he hosts. 'Mario Party 3' Although Toad is not a host in this game, he still explains the rules of the Item Mini-Games, and he appeared in Mini-Game mode, where players can play the Mini-Games that were unlocked after playing it the first time in both Party and Duel Boards. In Duel Boards, Toad is Peach's partner. 'Mario Party 4' Toad reprises his role as the host of his own board Toad's Midway Madness, where he sponsors all the events of the board. 'Mario Party 5' Starting from this game, Toad is confirmed as a playable character. In Story Mode, Toad is unplayable, but he still helps the player as a partner in a "2 vs. 2 Mini-Game" against two Koopa Kids. In Super Duel Mode, his Super Duel Car is Toadster Toaster and his nickname is "Samurai Toad". In Tag Teams, the following list consist of the team names when Toad allies with one character: *Mario = Best Buds *Luigi = Good Pals *Peach = Royal Family *Daisy = Royal Pals *Yoshi = Cute Buddies *Wario = Mushroom Stinkers *Waluigi = Tall 'n' Small *Boo = Scaredy Toad *Koopa Kid = Little Guys 'Mario Party 6' Toad is playable in this game. The team names are the same. When Toad allies with Toadette, they become the "Shroommates". 'Mario Party Advance' Although Toad is not playable in this game, he still hosts Play Land and Party Land. 'Mario Party 7' Toad is playable in this game. 'Mario Party 8' Toad is playable in this game. The team names have returned, but not it has changed to the new team names in the following list: *Mario = Fungi Fun Guys *Luigi = Savage Sidekicks *Peach = Loyal Friends *Yoshi = Good Buddies *Wario = Crazy Allies *Daisy = Bloomy Shroomy *Waluigi = Half-Cranky Duo *Boo = Doom 'n' Shroom *Toadette = Zoomin' Shrooms *Birdo = Surprise Attackers *Dry Bones = Short Ribs *Blooper = Spray Players *Hammer Bro = Stealth Strikers 'Mario Party DS' Toad is playable in this game. The team names have changed once again in the following list: *Mario = Fungus Friends *Luigi = Green Mushrooms *Peach = Peachy 'Shrooms *Daisy = Button Mushrooms *Wario = Poison Mushrooms *Waluigi = Bad Mushrooms *Yoshi = Star Supporters 'Mario Party 9' Toad is playable in this game. He has his own board known as "Toad Road", where players can ride in a car to reach from start to finish in order to defeat the boss of the board. 'Mario Party: Island Tour' Toad is playable in this game! 'Mario Party 10' Toad is playable in this game! 'Mario Party: Star Rush' Toad is playable along with his Blue, Green, and Yellow counterparts in a mode called "Toad Scramble" in this game. 'Mario Party: The Top 100' Toad is not playable in this game but appears as a host and makes cameos in several minigames. 'Super Mario Party' Toad is once again a host. Gallery Toad.jpg ToadIcon MP3.png Category:Characters Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party Island Tour Characters Category:Allies Category:Playable Category:Males Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Mario Party 2 Category:Character in every game Category:Hosts